


Sharing a space

by freefall1357



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefall1357/pseuds/freefall1357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey there man, noticed you've been looking at that poster for a while, interested?” said a guy with chin length hair and an easy going smile; he was definitely easy on the eyes Murphy thought to himself.<br/>“The name’s Finn, I put the poster up a week ago, but I guess it’s kind of hard to see with everything else up there”, Finn looked him up and down with a mischievous grin “He’ll definitely like you” he murmured. <br/>Murphy noticed he had the coffee shops apron around his waist “What? Um yea, I saw that the address was close to here” replied Murphy.<br/>“Yea it’s great! Well go ahead and grab one of the numbers off the poster” exclaimed Finn “Give me a call tomorrow morning and I can show you around the place, I have the day off tomorrow”. <br/>Murphy smiled weakly as he tore one of the tags off, how can this guy be so godamn loud and friendly he thought to himself. “Then I’ll talk to you tomorrow” laughed Finn as he gave Murphy a firm slap and the back and Murphy made his way back to the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so I'm not good at writing and this is the first time I've ever written one of these, so I'm sorry and bear with me. Any comments or corrections or opinions would be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to add some more fluff but I'm sorry if the first chapter is lacking :( But other wise enjoy. I may go back and add some details by the time I add the next chapter. But ill say so in the notes if it's worth going back to check. SO YEA fun times lets jump on in!

He drummed his fingers on his cup a few times as he sat waiting in the booth. He looked at his watch which read 5:16 pm, he was late, again. It wasn’t as if Murphy didn’t expect Mbege to be late, in fact it would give him the shock of a life time if for once he actually showed up on time. He leaned back in his seat and looked around. The coffee shop was bustling as it usually was, a long line for the food counter, and a few waitresses frantically making their way through the crowd to feed the hungry customers. 

Murphy closed his eyes as he sat listening to the guitar playing coming from the other end of the room. Even though he did hate having to wait for his friend to arrive, he had to admit to himself that if there was any place he wouldn’t mind waiting, it was here. He happened to stumble upon this hole in the wall shop on a rainy day. The feeling of warmth, laughter and good music drew him in and from that day onward he made it a routine to come here at least once a week just to enjoy the good vibes. His eyes snapped to attention as he felt a large thud opposite to him.

“Hey Murph, sorry bout being late again, you know how Harper can’t keep her hands off me, I’m too irresistible” said Mbege with a grin and a wink as he made himself comfortable in the booth. 

Murphy rolled his eyes, “Does friendship mean nothing to you when sex is on the table?” replied Murphy with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure we both know the answer to that” said Mbege, both boys laughed as Murphy slid out of his seat.

“I’ll be back, I need to go to the loo” he said. 

“But the movies starts at six!” said Mbege “can’t you hold it till we get to the theatres”. 

“I might’ve been able to if I hadn't drunken to cups of coffee waiting for certain someone” Murphy retorted “I’ll be quick”. 

After Murphy had relieved himself and was on his way back to the table, he stopped and looked at the bulletin board in the back hallway. Tons of colorful flyers covered the board which made it hard to ever find what you’re looking for. As he was about to head back after his eyes drifted through multiple concert posters, a paper caught his attention. “MALE ROOMMATE IN 20’S WANTED”. The flyer was plain white, with a few details of what was included in the deal. Wow, only 200 a month for the rent he thought to himself. 

Murphy had been looking for a place to stay for a while now, but everything he had looked at so far was either too far out from his work or was out of his price range. He thought back to his current living arrangements with his mother who was a serious alcoholic. Everything had just gone to shit since his dad had died and even though he knew he was abandoning his mother, he didn’t know what to do, he was only 18, going into first year college when fall came around. He tried so many times to help her on those dark times. He would sit there for hours in the middle of the night rubbing her back as she held her head over the toilet throwing up. He would try to go to school the next day but would always be too tired and if he actually did end up making it to school he was too unfocused from the lack of sleep to even take notes. He knew this year that it couldn't go on this way, if he wanted to make something of his life, he had to find a place without distractions and problems. A he was beginning to lose himself in his thoughts; a firm hand on his shoulder shook him awake. 

“Hey there man, noticed you've been looking at that poster for a while, interested?” said a guy with chin length hair and an easy going smile; he was definitely easy on the eyes Murphy thought to himself. 

“The name’s Finn, I put the poster up a week ago, but I guess it’s kind of hard to see with everything else up there”, Finn looked him up and down with a mischievous grin “He’ll definitely like you” he murmured .

Murphy noticed he had the coffee shops apron around his waist “What? Um yea, I saw that the address was close to here” replied Murphy. 

“Yea it’s great! Well go ahead and grab one of the numbers off the poster” exclaimed Finn “Give me a call tomorrow morning and I can show you around the place, I have the day of tomorrow”. 

Murphy smiled weakly as he tore one of the tags off, how can this guy be so godamn loud and friendly he thought to himself. 

“Then I’ll talk to you tomorrow” laughed Finn as he gave Murphy a firm slap and the back and Murphy made his way back to the table. 

“What took you so long man? I thought you just had to go piss?” Mbege frowned at him. 

“I did” he wavered looking back at Finn who was still staring at him with a smile that looked like he was up to something “Let’s just go, before all the good seats are taken” said Murphy as he headed out the door followed by Mbege bouncing behind him. 

The movie was great; they went to go see a showing of “Saw VII”. Murphy loved those kind of indie films for some reason, it just brought out this stomach wrenching feeling that he craved. He remembered how refreshed he felt as he walked out of the theatres, Mbege on the other hand looked a little pale. Mbege wasn’t really into those kinds of films, but he always agreed to go with Murphy, because Murphy would always come with him to watch action movies, which Murphy usually found extremely boring. Murphy sat up in his bed and swung his feet over the side. He stretched out while sitting and pushed himself up. He noticed he was still in the clothes he wore from last night and he peeled them off has he headed to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and flexed. He had definitely become more toned and filled out over the past month as he finally gained control of the grocery money that his mother so often used to go out and buy alcohol. He checked himself one more time before heading into the shower. 

With some fresh jeans and a t-shirt on he sat on his bed looking at the scrap of paper with the number on it. He grabbed his phone waiting for a few moments thinking if it was a good idea. He shook his head and thought screw it, what do I have to lose as he dialed the numbers into his phone. 

He heard three rings go by then a click, “Finn speaking and at your service” said a playful voice through the phone”. 

“Hey it’s the guy from the coffee shop yesterday that was interested in the roommate posting” replied Murphy. 

“Yea! Hey man, glad you called, wanting to come over now and check out the place?” replied Finn in an excited voice. Murphy could hear some giggling and shouting in the background of the phone. 

“Sure, fifteen minutes sound good?” breathed Murphy. 

“Totally, I’ll text you the address” replied Finn, the heard Finn shout. 

“Godammit Jasper and Monty, keep the food throwing over there, I’m talking to someone on the phone” Murphy heard muffled through the phone. 

“Sorry about that, jokester of roommates, but I guess you’ll get to meet them soon, anyway see you soon” laughed Finn, then he hung up. 

A minute later Murphy got the text from Finn and wrote it down. He headed back to the bathroom and started to braid his hair back, he liked his up hair this way because he thought it made him a little more badass, if not at least a bit different. Making sure he looked alright one more time in the mirror, he grabbed his keys and leather jacket off his dresser and headed downstairs. He passed the living room and saw his mom sitting silently on the sofa watching the TV. “Hey mom I’m going to be out of the house for a while but I’ll be back for dinner” said Murphy. He heard his mother grunt an approval before he went out the door and into his car. 

He arrived at the house in about 10 minutes and turned off his engine. He looked out the window of his car at the house that matched the address. It wasn’t a bad looking house at all. It was a nice shade of darker green and looked pretty well kept from the outside. It looked like it could easily fit a family and it had a nice fresh green front yard. He hoped out of his car and headed for the door. He looked at the door and took a deep breath; he smelt something nice and turned to his side to see a nice display of exotic potted plants by the door. Does this guy live with his mom or something thought Murphy. He looked back at the door puzzled for a moment but ignored it and decided to knock. He heard footsteps approaching the door, and then it swung open.


	2. Unexpected welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy checks out the house, and get's to meet his future room mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so again sorry for not a lot of fluff. But hey there's a party coming up. Which means drinking and bad decisions, or good depending on whose side you're on. I'm not sure when I can get up the next part up, but hopefully within a few days. I'm kind of stuck between a rock, I'm not sure if to just have them super into each other right away and get things hot and heavy or have a slow build up, with Murphy slowly opening to Bellamy. Meh, I guess well see. As always your feedback and any input on what I should improve is super helpful :) Also sorry for switching between guy and boy, boy is easier to say, but it makes them seem young which I don't like :p

Murphy was struck silent for a moment as he took in the appearance of the guy in front of him. He looked in his 20’s, he was tall, tan, and appeared to be pretty well built, looking at how his t-shirt hugged his body. He had gorgeous brown eyes, dark curly brown hair, and freckles that spread across his face starting at his nose. He had to stop himself from having his mouth hang wide open. The tanned guy smirked when he saw the cute awestruck impression in the smaller guys face. 

He turned his head back “Hey Finn, where did you find this kid, at a preschool or something?” he turned back grinning to Murphy with an arrogant look. 

This quickly snapped Murphy back to his senses and he gave a scowl. “Well you should now Grampa ” said Murphy regaining his composure while folding his arms, which made the other boy chuckle. 

“What the” exclaimed the tanned boy as all of a sudden as he was shoved out of sight and was replaced by a smiling Finn, a dull thud and an ouch was heard from the side. 

“How’s it going?” exclaimed Finn as leaned against the door way “Cool braids, did you do them yourself?” 

“Um yea, learned how to do them from a friend” replied Murphy as he tried to hide a hint of a blush. 

“Well come on in, I’ll give you a tour. Don’t mind him it’s his time of the month he says irrational shit all the time” laughed Finn while ripping Murphy through the door and closing it being them. 

Why does this guy keep freaking man handling me thought Murphy! He shook his head and took a quick glance behind him and saw the other guy dusting at himself off and scowling, Murphy smirked and turned back around. 

The house had an open kitchen that faced the dining room and living room and a laundry room to the side. Through a hallway were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Upstairs was 2 more bathrooms and three more bedrooms which one of them Finn explained would be his. Murphy was beginning to like the place it seemed very homey and welcoming, the only thing he wasn’t too keen on was one of his potential room mates who he learned was named Bellamy who kept staring at him and grinning whenever he walked by. 

“So how do you like it” asked Finn looking eagerly. 

“It’s nice I think...” but before Murphy could finish his sentence. 

The door to the backyard swung open and two very giddy looking guys ran in. “WE’RE FREE!” they exclaimed, “we were trapped outside but now were free” and both of them jumped onto the two couches in the living room rolling around fist pumping the air . 

What the fuck, Murphy thought as he looked from the boys back to Finn and Bellamy 

“I thought I told you to keep them out” Finn smiled trying not to laugh at the two guys. 

“I did, apparently they can break into houses even when they’re high” Bellamy smiled and shrugged. 

“Well I guess you had to meet them at some point. This is Jasper and Monty, our other roommates” Finn chuckled “As you can see they’re both a bit...out of it right now, but they’re really great guys when they’re not..Well, high.” 

Murphy turned back to the two of them; they were now on the carpet in front of the couches rubbing the faces against the materiel. “So soft” murmured one of them as the other giggled in agreement. 

Murphy turned back to Bellamy and Finn who just shrugged and looked at him. What the heck was he getting himself into, Murphy stood there thinking for a minute or so while Bellamy tried to get Jasper and Monty to sit down. Wait was one of them wearing goggles, what is this place Murphy wondered. Murphy looked around one more time before deciding that even though this place had its quirks, everyone looked pretty nice, what the hell. 

“So yea, I guess if it’s fine, I’d like to move in” Murphy smiled meekly, putting his hand out to Finn. 

“Wonderful” Fin exclaimed, ignoring his hand and going in for a big hug. 

“HUGS” screamed one of the boys on the couch as he joined in with a force nearly knocking the two of the down, the other boy jumped up to join as well. Bellamy laughed and joined in as well. 

Murphy just stood in the middle like a rock wide eyed wondering what he just got himself into, when all of a sudden he felt a pinch on his ass. 

“Fuck” he screamed and everyone backed away looking confused. “Sorry I thought....never mind” he apologized, looking at Bellamy with a scowl when he saw him giving him a wink. 

Everyone smiled and gave him one more quick hug ignoring his efforts to escape. Finn explained the rest of the smaller details and had him sign some papers. 

“If it’s all right with you, mind if we have party as a sort of welcoming you?” Finn asked “Don’t worry it won’t be big, just a few friends of ours who come here often”. 

“Sure, sounds fun” Murphy replied reassuringly and smiled before heading for the door. 

Murphy frowned as he saw Bellamy leaning in the middle of the doorway blocking the exit giving him a cocky ass smirk. Why did he have to have such a perfect body, making the doorway look like a freaking Magazine cover, thought Murphy 

“Mind moving out of the way” Murphy sighed. 

“Anything for my new roomie” teased Bellamy, moving out of the way. As Murphy started to go through the door, he felt Bellamy’s hand on his chest and Murphy tensed up. He leaned in close to Murphy’s ear, giving Murphy a rush of blood to his lower area as Bellamy whispered. 

“If you ever need another hug, you know who to ask” Murphy blushed and pushed past his hand then turned back around to face Bellamy. 

“And who do I ask if I need something more than a hug”, said Murphy smugly as it took Bellamy by surprise. 

Murphy quickly turned back around trying to hide his blush as he heard Bellamy laughing and close the door. Why was he playing into Bellamy’s game? You know these types of guys Murphy, they’re just huge flirts not looking for anything serious, Murphy scolded himself as he got into his car biting his lower lip. Murphy tried to push away the creeping sexual images as he started the car. How am I going to make it through living here he sighed as he pulled away looking at the house in the rear view mirror.


	3. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, well it's been quite a long time since I updated this, and to be honest I didn't think I would. But one day I'm trying to avoid studying and Bam, I was like hey, might as well finish this piece of crap. So yea, sorry if the characterization or continuity is a bit off, I have not thought about this fic in a long time. I think I might slow burn this. Sorry the party isn't here yet :p If you see anything wrong, or just have any suggestions comment below.

It took Murphy roughly 2 hours to pack up everything he called his own, and it all of it could fit in 2 duffle bags, a medium sized home depot box that were already tucked away in the trunk of his car and a back pack he had slung over his shoulder. 

He took one last look at his room remembering all the memories that took place in there. He remembered nights of pillow forts and pizza with Mbege, the days of transitioning from listening to punk rock and playing air guitars, to the soft nodding to indie bands and even to his first kiss with Lexa, that did not go as well as planned, he chuckles at the memory.   
Then he remembered the fever and the coughs and the feel of his father holding his hand so tightly like it was a life line. He shook his head and turned towards the door. 

He was startled to see his mother standing in the doorway, looking around his room with panic in her eyes. “John, why are all your things gone, are you going somewhere?” she whispered. 

Murhpy sighed “Mom we talked about this days ago, I’m moving into a house with some friends, it’s not too far”. 

Her eyes of panic turned to rage “We never talked about this! What am I going to do without you!” she said with a raised voice.   
He had already had this argument with his and was not about to have it again, he squeezed himself past her, “I’m not leaving forever mom, I’ll come back to visit, I promise” he said while jogging down the stairs. 

He could hear his mother thundering down the stairs behind him. Her anger turned to pleading and tears “You can’t leave me here John, please I’ll do anything” she cried. 

He turned around to say he was sorry when he saw her face screwing up. “You’re just leaving to escape your guilt, first you take him away from me and now you’re running away” “A murderer running away from the scene of a crime” she sneered. 

It took him a split second for him to see his mother begin to run at him from the bottom of the stairs. He quickly turned around and opened the door and slamming it behind him once he was through. He held on to the door knob as his mother on the other side tries to open it shrieking and sobbing at the same time. 

The turning stops and he hears her spit “You have never and never will be my son”. He hears her footsteps leave the door and begins to hear things being broken and shattered as she screams some more. 

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the door for a moment before he runs down the driveway to his car. As he turns the engine on, he takes a deep breath and wipes away a few stray tears that trailed down his face. He doesn’t spare a glance at his so called childhood home as he pulled away. 

Murphy still hadn’t regained his composure by the end of the ten minute drive, so he took a few moments with his head against the steering wheel while taking deep breaths repeating his mantra of “it’s not your fault”. Obviously he had taken longer than a few moments, because he was startled out of his state by a light knock on the car window and a concerned Bellamy looking at him from the outside. 

Murphy quickly shook it off and jumped out of the car trying to cover up his moment, he turned to Bellamy and grimaced “hey you broke me out of my meditation man, was really starting to feel the zen” he joked. 

Bellamy didn’t laugh, he looked at him still out of concern “are you sure you’re o-” he began, before the front door floor flew open with very cheery looking Finn coming out, Jasper and Monty in his tow. 

Not high looking, Murphy noted. “Bellamy, you did not announce our honorary new housemate had arrived, selfishly trying to keep him to yourself, hmm?” Finn exclaimed while waggling his eyebrows. 

He made his way down the pathway from the house directly to Murphy where he gave him an enormous bear hug. Murphy simply accepted the hug and tried not to be suffocated. 

“Welcome to your amazing new home, with your amazing and might I say extremely handsome housemates,” Finn smiled. 

Before Murphy could reply, he heard his car trunk open “wow, is this all the things you brought” Jasper asked. 

“Hey how did you open that” Murphy exclaimed. 

“Jasper and Monty bring his things up to his room, while I get him a drink” Finn laughed, completely ignoring the fact of the break in, as if it happened every other day. 

Does it, Murphy thought, remembering the last time he came over. His thoughts were broken as Finn swung an arm around his shoulder and started ushering him towards the door. Murphy was nearly tripping up the stairs as Finn pulled him along babbling about some more things about the house, Bellamy trailing behind. It was starting to become a bit too much for Murphy again, so once they had stepped inside, he quickly escaped the grasp of Finn. 

“I’ve actually had a pretty long day, and I was hoping to unpack and maybe catch some sleep before the party starts” Murphy mumbled. 

Jasper and Monty appeared a few second later at the door with his things. He quickly grabbed the two duffle bags and the box from the two boys, barely holding on to everything. 

“Thanks again though, need the energy for all the socializing I’m going to have to do” Murphy smirked. 

Finn smiled “No worries man, if you need anything just asks any of us” “People will start coming around 8”. 

“Can’t wait” Murphy said sarcastically as he turned down the hall to his room, he spared a glance at Bellamy who was leaning on the counter, following him with his eyes. 

When he finally gets to his room, very nearly dropping everything on the way up the stairs, he lays everything down on the floor and throws himself on his sheet less bed. He lies there a few moments staring at the ceiling, still not believing that this is all happening. He sits up on his bed, taking in his room for the second time. A small desk with a window above it, a dresser in the corner, some shelves above his bed, a closet and a mirror along the back of his door. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, making a silly face, by scrunching up his face. Right at that moment, his door swings open, with a smiling Monty and a plant. Monty see’s Murphy’s face and laugh’s “Hello to you to?” 

“Hey so I know how we haven’t officially really talked, besides last time, which I didn’t realize anyone was coming over” said Monty, looking a bit sheepish. “So as a welcoming gift,” Monty simply holds out the plant, which Murphy realizes is a cactus. 

Murphy takes the cactus “I’m in the botany club at the university, If you go down to the basement, it’s actually full of my plants, so If you ever want to see…” says Monty. 

Murphy takes a few seconds to process everything Monty says, which gives way to a moment of silence, Monty simply looks at him. 

“Yea man, for sure.” “Thanks for this” Murphy replies, trying to look as friendly as possible. 

Monty beams at him with the sweetest smile Murphy has seen “Great, I’ll let you get back to… Whatever you we’re doing” Monty laugh’s. 

“See you tonight and sorry about the breaking in to your car” He says as he closes the door behind him. 

Murphy Looks at his new present noting on the back, someone has written down instructions for its care. He smiles to himself and places the cactus on his windowsill, he guesses he can forgive them for breaking into his trunk. He then spends the next hour unpacking all of his things. He realizes after everything is out that he didn’t pack any sheets or blankets for his bed, and makes note to go out tomorrow to buy some. Despite him using the excuse of being tired to escape the overly familiar Finn, he finds his eyes slowly drifting closed and decides that having a quick nap wouldn’t be a bad idea. He lies down on the mattress and lets the sleep overtake him. 

 

He’s abruptly wakened from his slumber when he hears three sharp knocks on his door. He lazily sit’s up, opening his eyes and looking around, noting how dark it is. He looks down and see’s a blanket has been laid upon him while he was sleeping. 

The door swings open with a cheeky Bellamy “I’m here to wake our sleeping beauty” Bellamy says as he flicks on the lights in the room. 

“Ahh, I’m going to go blind asshole, turn it off!” Shouts Murphy. 

Bellamy shows no remorse, but simply smiles wider. “No can do, it’s fifteen minutes to eight and we can’t have the one everyone came to see, snoring away in his bed” Bellamy says leaning against the doorway. 

“Yea, yea I’ll be out in five” Murphy replies as he flops back down on the bed “And I don’t snore” he added. 

“Pretty sure, I felt the house vibrate from how loud it was” laughs Bellamy. 

Murphy throws his blanket at Bellamy, which he catches “Yes you’re welcome as well for this, who doesn’t bring their blankets when they move?” Bellamy questions. 

“No sheets and blankets, no laundry” Murphy smirks. 

Bellamy smiles “Well there’s plenty on my bed if you ever feel joining,” Bellamy replies winking. 

Murphy rolls his eyes, trying to hide his blush “I think I’d rather sleep outside, or with Finn” Murphy shivers. 

Bellamy laughs “Yea he can get pretty handsy, just wait until he gets you when he’s drunk.” 

“He’s going to have to buy me dinner first I think” Murphy’s face screws up. 

Bellamy laughs again, but stops and turns around when the door bell rings downstairs. The sound of the door opening and people exchanging hellos, drifts upstairs, Bellamy turns back. 

“I guess I’ll leave you to get ready, and fix yourself…” Bellamy flicks his eyes up to Murphy’s hair. “See you downstairs” he says, and then turns down the hall. 

As soon as he leaves, Murphy closes the door and looks at himself in the mirror. Of course he looks like a bloody cockatoo and Bellamy says nothing. He quickly braids his hair back and takes a look at his clothes. Black jeans and a black tee, he shrugs, good enough. He hears some sort of indie music turn on downstairs, he recognizes the song and smiles. Well it’s now or never he thinks to himself. He takes a deep and puts a hand on the door knob; he listens to the noise downstairs and hears a decent amount of people talking now. Finn said it would just be a small group of friends, how bad could it get? He turns off the light, closes his door and heads down the stairs.


End file.
